Do you even care?
by Rukes
Summary: A one shot about Ichigo and Rukia. Please read and review. Sorry I don't know how to write summaries that well.


Warning this fan fiction is kind of sad. And please don't hate me for what happens. One Shot! :(

"_You can shed tears that she is gone, or you can smile because she has lived. You can close your eyes and pray that she'll come back, or you can open your eyes and see all she's left. Your heart can be empty because you can't see her, or you can be full of the times you shared. You can turn your back on tomorrow and live yesterday, or you caan be happy for tomorrow because of yesterday. You can remember her only that she is gone, or you can cherish her memory and let it live on. You can cry and close your mind, be empty and turn your back. Or you can do what she'd want: smile, open, your eyes, love and go on."_

_-David Harkins(I changed a few words)_

* * *

_"Do you even care about me"-Rukia_

That's what she said before she ran out the house. She was broken. She was crying so hard she was shaking, and the tears coming down her face were like a water fall. Her face was pale and her eyes were blood shot. Never in her life has she cried this hard over something or someone. She couldn't believe that he didn't care about her, she thought he did, the way he acted around her and the way he talked to her, she thought she was right. She was heart broken because she loved him. She just had to face the fact that he doesn't care, he never will and he never did. But no matter how hard she tried to get his into her head, she just couldn't. She didn't even know why she cared whether or not he cared about her. She thought she would just ask and see what he says. If he said he cared then they would be together. But if he didn't then she would get over it. That's what she had thought until the reality hit her. She never thought it would hurt this much. Although she never did let him answer, but that didn't matter to her. She believed he loved Orihime. After all she was beautiful, smart, quite and shy. She was beautiful too, smart, loud and obnoxious at times. But she thought he was okay with that. She thought he accepted her for who she is.

She finally stopped running when her feet started to bleed she didn't notice that it was raining, dark, and she stopped in the middle of the street. Her head was in her hands and she was crying her eyes out. By the time she was She was so heart broken and caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even see the car coming towards. It was beeping over and over, but she didn't even move.

_One second..._

_Three seconds..._

_Five seconds..._

_Bammmmm!_

She got hit by a car so hard she flew into a tree on the other side of the street.

Ambulances, police cars, people, bystanders and DEATH. They rushed her body to the ER. Nurses, doctors, and surgeons all surrounded her. Some tried to stop the blood, and clean it. Others tried to clothes her wounds but nothing was working. The shocked her.

"Clear!" yelled one of the doctors. And he shocked her. Her heart started to beat again. Rukia opened her eyes, and everyone stared at her.

"Could one of you do me a favor and give this to Kurosaki Ichigo?" she spoke in a quite voice. And a few seconds later her eyes close forever.

"No, please stay with us!" yelled some.

"Come on you can't go yet!" yelled others.

No matter how much they tried to help her and shock her again nothing worked. Rukia Kuchiki was gone forever.

:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(

In Kurosaki household Ichigo just stood there motionless still staring at the door. Then all of a sudden the phone rang. He walked slowly over to it and answered it.

"Hello? Is this Kurosaki Ichigo" said a female voice.

"Yes it is, who is this" he said with no emotion.

"This is Mira, a nurse from Karakura hospital, I just wanted you to know that Rukia Kuchiki is ...Dead. She left you something so please come to the hospital right away." the nurse said in a sad voice and she hung up.

"Dead" he whispered feeling guilt wash through him. He dropped the phone and drove to the hospital in two minutes.

:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(

He ran into the hospital and was stopped by a sad voice, that sounded like the person that was on the phone.

"Excuse me are you Ichigo Kurosaki" the woman replied softly. She looked like she was crying her eyes were red and puffy.

"Yes" he said sounding as if he was about to cry.

"She left you this note, her last wish before she died was for me to give it to you" said the nurse in a sad voice while handing him the note.

_"_Thank you" he said and with that the nurse left. Ichigo took a deep breath and opened the note. When he read it he cried. It read:

_"You never cared about me did you Ichigo?_

_-__Rukia:(_

* * *

**So what do you think was it too sad. But I just wanted to prove that sometimes when you wait too long and don't say what you feel, you'll regret it. Oh and I am not saying Ichigo doesn't care about Rukia. If he didn't he wouldn't have cried or came to the hospital. Anyways please Review. Thanx for reading.**

**-Rukes :D**


End file.
